


Heart Like Yours

by lostboy_jpg



Category: Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, thejackway
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboy_jpg/pseuds/lostboy_jpg
Summary: Gerard and Jack are so in love but that's not something either is willing to admit
Prequel I guess?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this does tie into the last one. I pictured it like not at the very beginning, but near it. Like during that honeymoon phase where two people in a relationship are crazy about each other.
> 
> Except they're not in a relationship because they can't be. 
> 
> Anyways I wrote this in the middle of the night and I was very emotional that's the only reason this is a thing

"Open your eyes baby." Jack heard Gerhard's voice from behind him. Jack did as he was told and opened his eyes.

"Oh my-" Jack didn't even know what to say. He opened his eyes and found himself in an absolute dream.

Gerard had gotten them a hotel room for the weekend, and had completely transformed it into their own secret hideaway.

Fairy lights were strung across the walls, and red sheets covered the harsh lights on the ceiling, leaving the room illuminated in a soft pink light. 

The pillows and mattress had been stripped from the bed and formed into a pillow fort in the corner of the room, just big enough to fit two people comfortably.

Glowing candles were placed randomly throughout the room, which gave an even cozier vibe.

"Do you like it?" Gerard asked, eagerly anticipating Jack's response.

"I love it." Jack breathed, not daring to blink just in case this was all just a dream.

~~~~

"Where do you see yourself in the next three years?" Gerard looked down at Jack. They were both quite comfy in the pillowfort. Gerard was laying on his back looking up at the ceiling. Jack was lying with his head on Gerard's chest, looking up at him.

"In the next three years?" Jack repeated, and Gerard nodded. "Well hopefully I'll be done with school. My music career will just be taking off. And I'll be with you." Jack smiled at the last bit.

"You really think so?" Gerard asked.

"Mhm." Jack answered with confidence. "No offense, but I'm hoping in three years we won't still have to sneak around in hotel rooms."

"Of course not. We'll definitely have our own place by then!" Gerard spoke easily.

The thought made Jack way happier than it should. "I'd like that. I'd get to come home to you every day. And I could make you pancakes for breakfast on Saturdays."

"It sounds like a plan." Gerard smiled and kissed Jack's cheek lovingly.

~~~~

Gerard was sat with his back against one of the walls decorated with fairy lights, and jack was in his lap, their fingers intertwined.

"I wish we had more than just the weekend." Jack pouted.

"I know. But things are complicated right now." Gerard said for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Complicated. Right." Jack sighed.

"I promise one day soon we'll have our whole lives to spend together." Gerard took their intertwined fingers and kissed each of Jack's knuckles

Jack sighed. He didn't understand what was so complicated about it, but Gerard had his reasons, so he didn't push it.

"I'm going to miss you so much when you leave me again." Jack shifted his position so he could rest his head upon Gerard's shoulder.

Gerard moved Jack out of his lap and stood up, walking over to the duffle bag he had brought along for the weekend.

He returned to Jack with his favorite sweatshirt. "You can hang on to this for me, right?" 

Jack nodded, putting the sweatshirt on as soon as Gerard handed it to him. It was a little oversized on Jack, but he didn't mind at all.

~~~~

"I swear, you will all this sugar. You're going to make me fat." Gerard complained, yet took another bite of his ice cream sundae.

Jack smiled, taking another bite as well. "But it's so good!"

"I should've said no when you asked if we could order room service." Gerard feigned anger.

"But you can't say no to me." Jack smirked smugly. He knew he was right.

"You got me there. It's my only weakness." Gerard winked.

"Only?" Jack scoffed. "I could think of a few other ones." Jack took another bite of his sundae.

"Like what? Name 3." Gerard challenged.

"Hmm..." Jack thought for a moment. "One, you can't say no to me."

"Two?" Gerard prompted

"Two, you hate sleeping alone."

"And three?" Gerard counted.

"Your third weakness is my cute ass self." Jack smiled proudly for thinking up that one.

"One and three are pretty much the same so you technically cheated." Gerard pointed out.

"Yeah whatever." Jack took another bite of ice cream

~~~~

It was nearly three o'clock in the morning, but Jack couldn't bring himself to fall asleep, no matter how much Gerard tried to plead and bargain with him.

"I'm telling you, you're going to be tired tomorrow." Gerard advised.

"No I'm not." Jack mumbled, rubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of the oversized sweatshirt.

"You look exhausted already Jack. You really should sleep."

"No. I can only be with you for a little while, and I don't want to miss any of those moments." Jack explained.

Gerard's heart melted a little at that, but damn was he stubborn.

"Then why don't we just lay down for a little bit." Gerard suggested. "We don't have to sleep, but we can cuddle."

"Okay." Jack relented and the two lied inside the pillowfort.

"What?" Jack noticed Gerard was looking at him some type of way.

"You're just so... beautiful." Gerard breathed, and it was different than when they joked around about stuff like that.

Jack could feel himself blushing. He wasn't sure how to respond, but luckily he didn't have to as Gerard engaged him in a kiss.

It wasn't the first time they kissed by any means, but this one felt different. It wasn't fueled by lust, and neither one was trying to get something out of it. Just two souls equally in love. 

Jack could feel that in his bones. Even if it was something that was never said, he could feel it to be true.

Gerard's kiss moved to Jack's jailing, and then down his neck, all the while Gerard kept whispering things like "So beautiful," and "you're so, so beautiful Jack."

For the first time in a long time, Jack felt entirely happy.


End file.
